


[podfic] A Self-Destructive Streak

by yikesola



Series: podfic [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Outage, phil is not allergic to cats in this au bc i make the rules, regular jobs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Whenever Phil saw his neighbour, by the mailboxes or in the laundry room, he’d nod in the way one nods to a neighbour, but never had the courage for more. Then one Wednesday brought a windstorm, and an old tree up the road tangled in the power lines.An au fic about drinking in the dark with a stranger and hesitation.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] A Self-Destructive Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Self-Destructive Streak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362118) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> Recorded after a real good cry over midnightradio's lovely [moodboard](http://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/616209059112255488).

**Length—** 29:20  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1DFAC5OLIRFQbGcNOAuwpM8zPGecnRQl2/view?usp=sharing). 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/616246688673398784/podfic-a-self-destructive-streak) !


End file.
